Wind of Cherry Blossoms
by anime youkai
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka share a moment and finally say what is in their hearts.*UPDATE* Chapter 4 is up! :D
1. Confessions of Love

Started: 2-1-03  
  
Wind of Cherry Blossoms  
by Anime Youkai  
  
  
"Neeeeeeeeeeh Hisoka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Doko niiiiiiiiiii moooooooooooo (where are you?!!) ?!?!"   
It was an ordinary day at Emachou. Tsuzuki was wandering around the buildings, looking for Hisoka, his partner- for work purposes only, at the moment. Tsu knew that they had a friendship between them, but he felt as though it were something greater than that. There has been some sort of chemistry between them ever since that event in Kyoto happened when Hisoka had saved him from committing suicide. But alas Hisoka still had a tough time opening up to our genki inu man, and Tsuzuki ever so slowly has begun to get past his icy exterior.   
"Mouuu!!!" Tsuzuki was in a slump now that he couldn't find Hisoka. With his head hung low, he sat down by a sakura tree, and pouted.   
"Baka. Why are you making all of that racket?"   
" Mufh…. I'm so sad that now I'm even imagining hearing Hisoka…" Tsuzuki looked forward, realizing Hisoka was standing right in front of him. His eyes lit up with excitement and joy. "Hisokaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuzuki latched himself to Hisoka. "I missed you!!!!"  
"Ugh! It's only been a day since I last saw you!" Hisoka replied as he tried to pry the chibi inu off of him. Tsuzuki latched on tighter.  
"I know! But I really did miss you! You're reaaaaaaaaallly important to me!!! You're my family!"  
Hisoka blushed. Since he was an epitaph, he could feel Tsuzuki's confusing feelings of joy, happiness, and so much more. "I know that! You're my family too Tsuzuki."   
"Yay!!! You said it again!" Tsuzuki began to nuzzle Hisoka.  
'Ya- yamaro!" Hisoka's blush grew fiercer. Tsuzuki wasn't in chibi mode anymore, but he still continued to nuzzle Hisoka. He laid on his back, bringing Hisoka with him in an adorable cuddle on a blanket of sakura blossoms.  
"Aww.. You're so cute when you blush, Hisoka kun." Tsuzuki then realized something and stiffened. Murkai had raped Hisoka under sakura trees. Oh my god…. He must hate this, Tsuzuki thought. "Hisoka… I'm sorry…" Tsuzuki began to push away Hisoka.  
"Huh?"  
"This must remind you… of bad things… I'm sorry."  
Hisoka's green eyes locked onto Tsuzuki's for a second, and then looked away. "It's alright…. I'm not afraid of my past anymore." His lips moved in a slight smile, which wouldn't be noticeable to most people, but to Tsuzuki it was a rare treasure.  
Tsuzuki smiled. "I'm glad." He wrapped his arms around Hisoka again. Hisoka leaned his head against Tsuzuki's chest, enveloped in the warmth of his body.   
"Hey… Tsuzuki… What about your past?"  
"…."  
Hisoka turned his head, his green orbs locked on Tsuzuki's again. "Have you made peace with whatever that haunts you?"  
Tsuzuki was quiet for a few moments. A cool breeze blew past them, scattering cherry blossoms to other places. "Sometimes… I still have nightmares about what happened, but… I don't feel lost anymore because of it. Because I have you."  
They looked at each other for a long moment. Hisoka sighed and laid his head back down. Tsuzuki began to stroke Hisoka's blonde hair. Hisoka always felt relaxed around Tsuzuki, it was as though the rest of the world didn't matter- just this moment. Could it be… that he was in love?  
Tsuzuki continued stroking Hisoka's hair. He always loved stroking the golden strands that reminded him of light, a reason for him to continue living. It had taken awhile for Tsuzuki to sort out his confused feelings for the boy at first, but he realized that he had fallen in love with Hisoka over their course of knowing each other. Hisoka lit up his world, a beacon of hope in his soul that was so full of darkness and pain.  
"Neh… Hisoka….."  
"What?"  
Tsuzuki looked into those wonderful bright green eyes. He tried to fill his amethyst ones with his feelings for Hisoka, to let him feel what he felt. He probably could feel it through his empathy, but… Tsuzuki wanted to show Hisoka for himself. He stroked the side of Hisoka's face, cupping it with his hand. "There's… something I need to tell you…"  
Hisoka looked on.  
"But… I don't want you to ever hate me for saying it. I'm afraid … of losing you. But at the same time, it torments me keeping silent…"  
"Tsuzuki… I know what it is you want to tell me. I can feel it emanating from your heart."  
Tsuzuki looked on, his eyes so serious. "That's what I thought…"  
Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki. He lifted his head off of Tsuzuki's chest, and now they were looking into each other's eyes from inches away. Tsuzuki leaned his head slowly forward, lowering his mouth to Hisoka's, brushing his lips against the other males'. Hisoka's lips were so soft, so intoxicating, but Tsuzuki forced himself to pull back. Just as he began to pull away, Hisoka leaned in, applying angelic pressure onto Tsuzuki's lips. The kiss was so innocent, so light, but represented everything of what they felt for the other. Just love. There was no forcing, no inequality, just pure love, true love.  
Hisoka was the first to pull away, breathless. He looked at Tsuzuki as thought he were the most important person in the Universe, pouring that look of reverence in his eyes. Tsuzuki was surprised at Hisoka opening of these feelings, but was relieved of all of his worries about telling Hisoka his feelings.  
"I love you…" Tsuzuki said, pouring out all that he had felt inside with the famous phrase.  
Hisoka's eyes began to waver with unshed tears. No one had ever said those words to him. Even his parents didn't after they found out about his empathy. He began to shake, from the flood of emotions. He felt shock, acceptance, happiness…. So many other things all confused in one big wave of relief.  
"Are you alight?" A concerned Tsuzuki asked.  
"….No… no one has ever said those words to me…" Tears began to pour out of the corners of Hisoka's eyes. Tsuzuki kissed the tears away.   
"It's alright now Hisoka…"  
"I know… I'm not alone anymore. I'm… so glad…" Hisoka's right hand reached out, and stroked Tsuzuki's cheek. "I……………………..I Love… you… too…"They stared at each other for a brief moment of silence, amethyst locked onto emerald, the peace of finally being open with their feelings emanating from their small sphere that meant more than the entire universe. Within that silence, they kissed again, the wind causing the cherry blossoms to rain around them in their bright paradise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end… (for now… I may write a sequel ^^) 


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

Wind of Cherry Blossoms  
Part 2  
By Anime Youkai  
written: 2-2-03  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka made their way to the main building of Emacho, leaving behind their cherry blossom paradise for the current matter of work. Tsuzuki had an arm wrapped around Hisoka's waist, who was blushing rather furiously.   
"Umm.. Could we just hold hands Tsuzuki?"  
"Eh? Doushite?" Tsu asked curiously.   
"I'm… not ready to be very open about our relationship in front of everyone else."  
"Ah, ok."  
Tsuzuki's arm shifted away from Hisoka's waist, sliding into Hisoka's waiting hand. His hand was so much smaller than the older shinigami's, but it felt right at home within his grasp. Hisoka had a slight smile that reached his eyes as he looked at Tsuzuki, who smiled back. It seemed as though they were in an aura of their own happiness.  
"Hey Tsuzuki! Bon!" Our favorite genki scientist exclaimed.  
They continued walking on with out even acknowledging Watari's presence. "Huh?…. Hey!" An angry Watari ran up to the couple. "Hey! What was that for?! Not saying hi to me!"  
Tsuzuki awoke from his dreamy state with a start. "Ah! I'm so sorry Watari!" Tsuzuki bowed deep, tears streaming from his eyes, his inu ears hung low in shame.  
Watari looked at Tsuzuki carefully, and then over to Hisoka. Something is different, the mad scientist thought. Different between them… Watari smiled, breaking away from his serious tone. "Ah, it's alright! I tend to not hear people speaking to me when I'm working in the lab, anyways."  
"Yay! You don't hate us!" Tsuzuki exclaimed.   
"We'd better get to the conference room or else Tatsumi and Konoe will be angry," Hisoka stated blankly.  
Tsuzuki sweat dropped. "Yeah… Well, we'd better get going! Bye bye Watari!" He waved as they walked towards the conference room.   
Watari stood in the hallway, watching them walk away, pondering. "I wonder what is different about them?" He asked 003, his owl companion. 003 cooed in reply. "Hmm……….. Hey! They're holding hands!"  
  
Our couple finally found their way to the conference room, where Tatsumi and Konoe were waiting. Konoe had a huge stress mark on his face as he glared at Tsuzuki and Hisoka.  
"Where were you?! You no good worker!" Konoe yelled. Tsuzuki flinched.  
"Etto… I was with Hisoka kun outside, and forgot the time."  
"Really? Hisoka, I thought I told you to make sure Tsuzuki got to work on time!"  
"I'm sorry… I forgot." Hisoka bowed deeply in apology.  
  
Tatsumi looked at the shinigami questioningly. He was a very observant person, and knew that something must have happened between the two of them today. Finally, Tsuzuki will have complete happiness, he thought and slightly smiled. He adjusted his glasses on his nose, pushing the frame towards his face. "Konoe, don't be so harsh on Kurosaki san. He rarely messes up."  
"That's true…" Konoe mused. He thought for a few brief moments. "You're forgiven."  
"Thank you." Hisoka stood up to his full height. "What is our mission?"  
Tatsumi smiled. "You're mission is right here." Tatsumi handed Hisoka a manila envelope. Hisoka opened it swiftly, reading over the contents. His emerald eyes grew large as he continued to read.  
"Huh?!"   
"Ne? Ne? Ne? What is it!?" Tsuzuki exclaimed as he tried to read over Hisoka's shoulder.  
"It's a vacation…"  
"Yes, we decided that due to recent events, you two should get some time off of work," Tatsumi explained. "There also haven't been any new disturbances in your jurisdiction, so this would be the perfect time for a vacation."  
"Really!?!?!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. "Arigatou!!!" He glomped Hisoka, complete with inu ears and tail. "Hisoka! Where is are vacation gonna be?! Ne? Ne?" His tail wagged excitedly with anticipation.  
"It's at a hot spring resort near Osaka…"  
"Hot springs! Yay! I haven't been there for ages!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. "This time you'd better let me scrub your back Hisoka chan!"  
Hisoka's face turned crimson red. "You just try it, Tsu."  
Konoe and Tatsumi's eyes grew large.  
"Neeee…. Is that a daaaarrrreee?" Tsuzuki purred.  
"Yeah. I dare you."  
Tsuzuki's hands moved under Hisoka's shirt, grinning mischievously. Without warning, he began to tickle the sensitive boy. "Waaaahaha! Stop it!! Ha ha- Tsuzuki!!!!"  
Tsuzuki's hands continued to work their magic. "Only a kiss will stop these hands," He replied to Hisoka's pleas.  
Tatsumi and Konoe stared on at the scene proceeding before them. Watari also had joined in observing this event.  
Hisoka continued laughing. "You're-ha- not gonna- ha ha ha- get me ha ha! that easily!"  
"Fine, I won't stop then," Tsuzuki grinned and continued the art of tickling.  
Tatsumi, Watari, and Konoe sweat dropped. After a few more minutes of tickling, Tsuzuki leaned his face close to Hisoka laughing one.  
"You win," he whispered as he gave Hisoka a quick kiss on the nose. Hisoka's face turned even redder. Everyone else began to laugh. Even Tastumi chuckled at Hisoka's reaction.  
"Hmm… It looks like you'll have a fun filled vacation," Watari said.  
"Yup! I can't wait! Let's go now Hisoka!"  
Hisoka slowly got up from the ground. "You know that you're going to get pay back for tickling me…"  
"Oooh! I hope it's in kisses! Wait- don't tell me!" Tsuzuki exclaimed.  
A stress mark appeared on Hisoka's head. "Let's just leave now."  
"Ok! Bye bye minna!" Tsuzuki waved as the two of them turned around and began to walk away.  
Tatsumi, Watari, and Konoe stared at the their backs, until they couldn't see them anymore, and turned to each other.  
"They hooked up," Tatsumi, Watari, and Konoe said in unision.  
  
  
  
To be continued… I think. ^^;;; Let me know what you think! XD 


	3. Packing

Wind of Cherry Blossoms  
Part 3  
by Anime Youkai  
  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! We're going on vacation!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. He was overly ecstatic about the news. Hisoka was happy too, but he wasn't sure on how to express that happiness. They were standing outside, under the rain of cherry blossoms again.  
"Yeah…" Hisoka sighed. For some reason he knew that this vacation would be very hyperactive because of the genki Tsuzuki. At the same time, Hisoka was a little scared of what would happen romantically. He'd never really dated before, and the dating world was a whole new field to him.   
"Daijoubou Hisoka chan?" Tsuzuki asked. He came up from behind the boy and draped his arms across Hisoka's chest.  
"Hai," Hisoka replied. "It's just we haven't had a break from work in a long time, and they suddenly give us one after we… got together."  
"Aaah, That's true," Tsuzuki replied. He rubbed the side of his face against Hisoka's neck, rubbing against the wondrous scent of Hisoka's skin. He began to plant a trail of tiny kisses from the base of Hisoka's neck, up the slender curve, across his face, ending on his angelic lips. Hisoka kissed back, opening his mouth into the kiss, letting Tsuzuki use his tongue to probe and explore. When Tsuzuki pulled back from the kiss, he had a glazed look in his eyes, which mirrored Hisoka's green ones.  
Tsuzuki scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry about tickling you in front of everyone. I kinda forgot in the moment."  
"It's alright… I understand. You're just trying to make me happy. Don't worry about it."  
Tsuzuki smiled. "Neeeeehh… Guess what? I'm drunk on…… Luuuuuuuvvvvvvvvvvvv," Tsuzuki chuckled.  
Hisoka smiled. "Only you would say something that lame."  
"Lame?!" Tsuzuki's eyes got watery as inu ears sprouted out of his head.  
Hisoka's smile grew. "I'm just kidding, baka."  
Tsuzuki went back to normal. "Oh."  
"…. We should get going now…"  
" Yup ! We've gotta pack our stuff! Let's go by your apartment first!" Tsuzuki exclaimed.   
"Ok." Hisoka replied. The two of them teleported to Hisoka's house. Hisoka went into his room and packed a few things, which only took five minutes. Tsuzuki in the meanwhile looked around the rather bare apartment, noting that it was very well organized and clean. It was like a skeleton, it only had the necessary things in order to survive.   
"Wow! That was quick!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. "Are you sure you have everything?"  
"Yeah, I've triple checked," Hisoka replied.  
"Okey dokey! Let's go to my place!"  
Hisoka shuddered. "I hope its cleaner than the last time I was there."  
"Eh!? My house IS clean!"  
"It's the most messiest thing I've every seen."  
"Awwww…. You don't mean that do you?" Tsuzuki said with happy eyes. ^^  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Eeeeehhhh….." Tsuzuki wined.   
Hisoka sighed. "Let's get this over with."  
The two of them teleported to Tsuzuki's house. Hisoka cringed at the sight of it's complete polar opposite of his own place. The first thing he noticed were the walls, they were a light yellow. A random assortment of modern art paintings hung on the wall, the frames crooked. A black leather couch hugged the far wall, opposite of a TV set.   
"Make yourself at home!" Tsuzuki exclaimed as he went off into the bedroom.  
Hisoka sighed and explored the rest of the apartment. To the left was the kitchen, the counter was covered with empty ramen and candy wrappers. The tiny table that seats two had a small bouquet of daises on it. Everything else seemed clean in the kitchen, which surprised Hisoka. Last time he was here, there had been trash and dirty dishes everywhere.  
On the other side of the living room was a desk, complete with a computer. Hisoka went over to it, sweat dropping at the sight off all of the paperwork scattered across the desk. Looking over the desk, Hisoka realized there were some pictures in some frames. There was a group picture of the shinigami in Meifu, which was one of the older images because Hisoka wasn't in it. Another image, which was rather recent, was one with Tsuzuki and Hisoka at Hijiri's house. Hisoka recalled the time when the image was taken. Tsuzuki had struck a smug pose, leaning an arm on Hisoka's shoulder. Hisoka looked like he was mad and embarrassed in the photo. Hisoka had hated the photo then, but now he looked at it with new eyes.  
I wonder… Did Tsuzuki love me then…? Hisoka thought.  
  
One hour later…  
  
"Aren't you done packing yet!?!?!" Hisoka yelled.  
"Chotto matte kudasai!!! (In a moment)" Tsuzuki pleaded.  
"Ugh!" Hisoka exclaimed in disgust.   
"I have to make sure I have everything I need!" Tsuzuki explained.  
"Everything you need? Do you need to pack the entire house?!"  
"Maybe…." Tsuzuki mused. "Just kidding Hisoka!"  
A stress mark appeared on Hisoka's forhead. "Whatever." He went into Tsuzuki's room, where he was frantically throwing things into a suitcase. Hisoka slammed the suitcase shut. "We're leaving. NOW!"  
"Eh!?" Tsuzuki exclaimed. Hisoka grabbed him from the back of the shirt and began to drag the taller shinigami out of the house.  
  
  
  
To be continued… soon! XD 


	4. Ride the Bus

Wind of Cherry Blossoms   
Part 4  
  
"Are we there yeeeeeeeeeet?" Tsuzuki wined.  
"For the millionth time, no."  
"Awwww… Why does it take so long…?"  
Our couple of this story were sitting on a bus. We all know that they could had teleported to the hotel, but didn't want to risk being seen by someone. So Tsuzuki and Hisoka had to take a bus from Osaka to the hotel. There was a bunch of traffic jams, however, which delayed our shiningamis from getting to their hot springs resort. Tsuzuki was very upset. Hisoka was just annoyed and had a headache from his empathy.  
"Ugh!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. "Why is there so much traffic?!"  
An old lady gave Tsuzuki a weird look.  
"It's just how cities are, baka," Hisoka replied, with a hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes and began to block away the other people's emotions he felt flooding in.   
"Hisoka? Are you alright?" Tsuzuki asked, concerned.  
"I have a headache from all of the people here…" Hisoka responded.   
Tsuzuki reached his left arm over and wrapped it around Hisoka's waist, while his other hand massaged the boy's temples. "Gomen na sai… Hisoka chan.. Your empathy must be intense right now."  
Hisoka did a faint nod leaning into Tsuzuki's body. He felt the tugs of sleep pull at his eye lids as they fluttered closed in the warmth of Tsuzuki's arms.  
  
"Yes! They're cuddling !" Watari cheered, hunched over in front of the computer screen. Tatsumi, Konoe, and Wakaba looked up from the papers they were looking over. Wakaba had a grin from ear to ear. Tatsumi and Konoe, who were interested in the news, but didn't want anyone to realize it, went back to working on their papers.  
"Realllly?!!?" Wakaba exclaimed.  
"Hai!" Watari repiled. 003 nodded his head up and down.  
Wakaba bounded over in front of the computer screen. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! How cute!"  
"Yup, yup," Watari said, eyes closed from gloating. "This is all thanks to the camera I planted on Tsuzuki's jacket." 003 ruffled his feathers, annoyed. "I mean, 003 planted the camera on Tsuzuki. He didn't realize it was their at all, because it looks like a normal fly."  
Watari continued to gloat to himself. Wakaba stared at the computer monitor, eyes glued to the screen.  
ZZZZZZAAAP!  
"Huh!?! Watari! The screen went blank!"  
"Eh!?!" Watari ran over to the computer. He tried typing in different codes and keys, getting no results. "It looks like someone eliminated it. To Plan B!"  
  
The random old lady on the bus put away her newspaper, after she had whacked an annoying fly that was buzzing around (aka Watari's camera). "Stupid bugs!"  
Tsuzuki looked over at the old lady and sighed. Some people can be so mean, Tsuzuki thought. He looked down at Hisoka, who was still sleeping peacefully. He played with Hisoka's hair some more, fluffing it up, and petting it back down. I wonder… What Hisoka is thinking? Is he thinking of me? Tsuzuki looked out the bus window, as they exited Osaka and going out towards the country side.  
  
  
Hisoka was dreaming. He knew it was a dream, but it still played out in his head like a movie. Tsuzuki was so happy, prancing around with an ice cream cone. Hisoka was also a lot more open and energetic towards the other shinigami, licking away at some ice cream on the tip of Tsuzuki's nose, along his sugar covered lips. Tsuzuki kissed back, the ice cream he had been eating pouring into Hisoka's mouth. The kiss grew, as though they were eating each other from the mouth down. Tsuzuki's right hand went down the front of Hisoka's pants-  
  
Hisoka woke up, blushing furiously. He looked down at his pants, and sure enough, he had a boner. Quickly, he covered his front with his arms, making it look like they were casually laying in his lap.  
"Ne Hisoka? Did you have good dreams?" Tsuzuki asked, smiling.  
Hisoka's face turned beet red. "Ummm… Yeah."  
"That's good. You looked like you were sleeping peacefully… Hey! Did you dream about meeeeee?"  
"No!" Hisoka snapped back. He looked out the window, trying to avoid Tsuzuki's gaze.  
"Awwww…. I wish you had," Tsuzuki replied. "I've dreamt about you before."  
"Really?  
"Yup. Those are the only dreams I have that are happy."  
Hisoka looked outside, seeing the upcoming trees that looked familiar from the vacation pamphlet. "It looks like we're finally here."  
"Yay !!!!!" Tsuzuki exclaimed.  
The bus came to a complete stop, as the passengers all prepared to get off the bus.  
  
  
To be continued… Soon! XD 


	5. The Hotel

Wind of Cherry Blossoms Part 5  
By Anime Youkai  
  
  
The bus pulled into a complete stop in front of the resort. It looked like a traditional Japanese style several story hotel, with trees and Sakura blossoms around the area. A forest of Sakura trees surrounded the hotel, giving it a beautiful appeal.  
"Wow! This place looks so cool!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. Hisoka nodded faintly. The place did look nice to him, but he had lived in an old style house, so it wasn't anything new to him.  
Hisoka carried a small suitcase, and began to walk away.  
"Wait a sec! Hisoka!" Tsuzuki yelled.  
Hisoka looked back at Tsuzuki, who was attempting to carry several bags and suitcases. Once he got them all balance and situated, he made the 'ok' sign, when all of the bags almost fell on the ground.  
"You're carrying too much, baka," Hisoka sighed as he went up to the struggling Tsuzuki, and took some of the bags out of Tsuzuki's arms.   
"Arigatou Hi chan!" Tsuzuki exclaimed with happy eyes.  
Hisoka mumbled "Douitashimashite (you're welcome)" as they walked up through the hotel doors.  
  
Inside the hotel, their was a desk with a woman in traditional Japanese kimono and make up. She smiled as the two of them walked up to the desk.   
"Welcome to Sakura Hotel! Would you like to make reservations?" The woman behind the desk asked, politely.  
"Thanks ma'am, but we already have a reservation," Tsuzuki replied, "Under the name of Tsuzuki Asato."  
She checked the computer. "Yes, A Mr. Asato, for the honey moon suite."  
Tsuzuki's eyes grew large. Hisoka's eyebrow went up. "Honey moon suite…?" Tsuzuki asked out loud.  
"Hai…" She repiled. "Is that not correct?"  
Tsuzuki looked back at Hisoka, searching for any sign of guidance. Hisoka slightly nodded.  
"Yeah, it's right."  
"Please sign here." She handed him a black leather guestbook.   
Tsuzuki looked over at Hisoka, who seemed rather bored. I'll impress him with my signing skills! Tsuzuki thought to himself. He uncapped the pen, stylishly, and signed his name super fast in kanji, making it seem fast and cool. Smiling and with his arms crossed, he looked over at Hisoka, who was frowning at the guestbook. Tsuzuki's gaze made its way back to the guestbook, and he sweat dropped at the chicken scratch of his signature.  
"Ano.. Heh heh…. Here you go." He scratched the back of his head as he handed the guestbook back to the woman.  
"Thank you!" She chimed. "Here's your suite's key and it's room number 19."  
"Domo," Tsuzuki replied.  
"It's down the right hall, and on the second floor."  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka followed the woman's directions. Their was that awkward silence between the two of them. Tsuzuki didn't like it one bit.  
"I can't wait to see our room! I wonder what it looks like!" Tsuzuki stated.  
Hisoka looked up at the older shinigami, who seemed to be really happy. "Well, it is a suite, so it's probably really fancy."  
Tsuzuki's eyes lit up. "Yeah! It is a suite! I couldn't believe it when I first heard. I wonder…" Tsuzuki scratched his chin, "If we'll have to share a bed." He smiled when he said the last part.  
Hisoka's face turned bright red at some of the thoughts the last phrase implied. "If that's the case, you'll sleep on the couch."  
"Eh!?!?!? Even though we love each other?!"   
Hisoka stopped walking, his entire body turning tomato red. "Don't even think about it!"  
"Think about what…? Aww, Hisoka, you pervert!" Tsuzuki exclaimed as he petted the boy on the back. That slight touch cause Hisoka to grow in the pants.  
"Le-let's get to the room now," Hisoka stuttered.  
"Okay," Tsuzuki smiled.  
They walked up to the elevator, which led them to the second floor. After walking down another hall, they came upon their room number.  
"Well, here goes nothing," Tsuzuki said as he put the key in the lock.  
  
  
To be continued…. Soon! XD  
  
Anime Youkai: I'd like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed this fic! Thank you all for your comments, they give me good ideas and the motivation to continue with this story. ^_^ The next part will probably be put up at the beginning of next week… gomen, but I'm gonna be busy making valentines for my friends. ^^ Until next time, ja ne! 


End file.
